Gumball's Bad Day
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Rated T for language that is used at some point during the story.


Gumball's Bad Day

One fine morning, Gumball was sleeping, until his alarm went off, letting him know it was time for him to get up. He got on his two feet to turn on the lights and Darwin and Anais both arose from their slumber. "Good morning guys!" Gumball smiled.

"Good morning Gumball!" Anais smiled. "What are you planning to do today?"

"Well," Gumball said, "I obviously have to go to school, and all my friends are going to be there, so that's a plus! Then after school, I'm gonna work on my chores and then I will have as much free time as possible! It's going to be a great day!"

"Sounds like it!" Anais smiled.

"About that," Darwin said. "I can't go to school today. I think I'm getting a fever."

"Aww!" Gumball said sadly. "That sucks. Well, at least I'll still have Anais and all my other friends! I'm gonna take a shower!"

As soon as Gumball got in the shower, Nicole walked in and yelled, "GUMBALL WATTERSON!"

"What?" Gumball asked nervously.

"I got a call from Miss Simian last night right before you went to bed saying you didn't get your math done!" Nicole yelled sternly.

"It's true!" Gumball gulped.

"When you get done with your shower, you're going to eat your breakfast, and you're going to work on your math homework!" Nicole screeched.

Gumball then cried, "But I got it done during study hall!"

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Yes!" Gumball said, sobbing.

"Fine!" Nicole yelled. "I'll believe you! But if I get another call from Miss Simian, you're going to be grounded!"

"Fine!" Gumball cried. "Have it your way!" After his shower, Gumball got his clothes on, went up to his room, and slammed his door shut! "This day could not get any worse!" he said sadly. "Darwin's too sick to go to school, and my fucking mom yelled at me, and I possibly will have my 5th detention today after school! Anais, tell me what to do!"

"Gumball, don't be sad!" Anais said to her brother. "Look on the bright side! I'll still be at school today, and so will all your friends! AND it's Thursday! You're almost to the end of the week!"

"Thanks Anais!" Gumball smiled, wiping his tears away with his paw.

Later that day, Gumball's first period teacher, which was Coach Russo, dismissed him and the other kids in his class 5 minutes early, and Gumball looked at the detention list. Anais walked up to her big brother and said, "Are you on the detention list?"

Gumball smiled at his little sister and said, "No I'm not! Maybe this will be a good day! At least I'll still have my other friends!"

"Then that is a plus!" Anais grinned. Then the bell rang, letting all the other kids know that class was over, and Anais said, "I better get to choir before the teacher kicks my butt."

"And I better get to Geometry," Gumball responded. In Miss Simian's class, Gumball read the absence list. All his friends were gone! Other than Darwin, Banana Joe, Bobert, Carrie, Masami, Penny, Sarah, and Tobias were all gone! Gumball thought to himself, "NO! All my friends are gone! Now I have to sit with these morons all day! And Miss Simian! When she comes in, I'm gonna talk to Mr. Small!" He then started to cry. When Miss Simian came in, Gumball walked up to her, and said, "May I go talk to Mr. Small?"

"I suppose, Dumball," Miss Simian sighed.

Gumball walked to the door, and before he opened it, he said coldly, "And stop calling me and Darwin Dumball and Garwin! Our names are Gumball and Darwin." Then he opened the door, walked out, and slammed it.

"Someone's not happy," Miss Simian said to herself.

In Mr. Small's office, Mr. Small was watching inhale and exhale videos on his computer, until Gumball walked in and said, "Do you have a moment?"

Mr. Small turned off his computer and said, "Of course! Take a seat." When Gumball took a seat, Mr. Small said, "What's up?"

"I'm not having a good day," Gumball said sadly.

"Really?" Mr. Small asked. Gumball nodded his head. "What's wrong?" Mr. Small asked.

"It all started when I woke up this morning," Gumball explained. "I told Darwin and Anais good morning and that today was going to be a great day, but Darwin told me that he thought he was getting a fever and that he didn't feel like going to school. Then when I got in the shower, my mom walked in and yelled at me for lying to her about my homework, then I told her that I got it done, and she continued to yell at me! And last but not least, when I walked into my 2nd period class, I read the absent list, and all my favorite people were absent! Including Banana Joe, Bobert, Carrie, Darwin obviously, Masami, Penny, Sarah, and Tobias!"

"Well," Mr. Small said, "I think you should look on the bright side of things! What's some of the good things that have happened today?"

"Well, my sister told me this morning that I should be happy that it's Thursday and that I've almost made it through the week," Gumball explained. "And I was happy that I wasn't on the detention list after 4 days of being on there."

"Those are great things," Mr. Small admitted. "And EVERYONE that you love is actually gone?"

"Yes," Gumball sadly. "The only people in my class are Alan, Carmen, Hector, Idaho, Jamie, Juke, Leslie, Sussie, Teri, and Tina! All 10 of those kids suck, so I don't wanna be here!"

"You know what, Gumball?" Mr. Small. "I think there are a lot of people in this school that don't wanna be here, but they're here anyway just like you are, so what I want you to do is try to make it through the day, and we'll see how it goes tomorrow."

"Okay," Gumball sighed.

"You may go now, but would you like a piece of candy before you leave?" Mr. Small asked.

"Yes please," Gumball said quietly.

He then grabbed a Hershey's Kiss, and before he walked out the door, Mr. Small said, "I hope you have a better day tomorrow!"

"Me too," Gumball said, and then left.

Later that day, right before lunch, Anais walked up to Gumball and poked him. Gumball turned around, and Anais said, "Hi Gumball!"

Gumball then gave Anais a big hug and yelled, "Anais! I've never been so happy to see you!"

"Wow!" Anais said. "Is everything okay?"

"I'll tell you once we sit down for lunch," Gumball explained.

Later at the lunch table, Anais said, "Did you hear that a lot of people are gone?"

"Yeah," Gumball said. "That's one of the reasons why my day is going terrible! Darwin's gone, Banana Joe is gone, Bobert's gone, Carrie's gone, Masami's gone, Penny's gone, Sarah's gone, and Tobias's gone! I wanna go home and see Darwin! I miss him!"

"Aw!" Anais said sadly. "Sounds like you're having a rough day, but look on the bright side; Darwin might be better tomorrow, and maybe everyone else will be better as well."

Gumball hugged Anais and said, "Why can't I know more people like you?"

Anais hugged Gumball back and said, "Thanks Gumball!"

Later at home, Darwin was in his fish bowl, and he was binge-watching _Full House _ on Gumball's Smart TV, until Gumball walked in, hugged Darwin's fishbowl while he was still in it, and said, "Darwin! I missed you!"

Darwin got up, hugged Gumball, and said, "Wow! How was your day without me?"

"It was terrible! Everyone was gone! Including Banana Joe, Bobert, Carrie, Masami, Penny, Sarah, and Tobias! I was alone! But anyway, I'm glad you're here!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, buddy," Darwin said. "I actually do feel a little better, so I will be at school tomorrow."

Gumball wiped his tears away with his paw, smiled, and said, "I'm glad to hear that."

The next day at school, Gumball read the absent list in the hallway. He smiled because he knew Darwin was at school, and he was even happier when he found out that Banana Joe, Bobert, Carrie, Masami, Penny, Sarah, and Tobias were all at school. Darwin walked up the stairs and saw Gumball, then said, "Is everyone you love here? Besides me?"

Gumball hugged his buddy with happy tears, and said, "Yes! I'm so fucking happy!"

"Gumball!" Darwin yelled. "Don't ever say words like that! They can lead to tattoos and piercings!"

"I'm sorry," Gumball said, calming down. "I'm just really happy that everyone's here!"

With that, the bell rang, letting all the other kids know that 1st period is over. "Let's go get ready for Geometry," Darwin said.

"Alright," Gumball smiled.

At the lockers, Gumball and Darwin were getting their stuff for Geometry, until Mr. Small walked passed them, and smiled, "Darwin! You're back!" Then he said to Gumball, "Are you having a better day than yesterday, Gumball?"

"Much better!" Gumball smiled.

"Good," Mr. Small said, and then walked off.

Darwin looked at Gumball with a laugh, "You asked if you could go talk to Mr. Small?"

"Yeah," Gumball sighed. "My day was just terrible."

"I hear ya!" Darwin said. "Let's get to Miss Simian's class before the three minute bell rings."

So then the two boys grabbed their stuff and walked to Miss Simian's class. When they opened the door, Miss Simian said, "Hi Gumball and Darwin!"

Darwin then looked at Gumball and said, "She called us Gumball and Darwin instead of Dumball and Garwin!"

"Yeah," Gumball giggled. "I asked Miss Simian if I could go talk to Mr. Small, and she said, 'I suppose, Dumball.', and then I walked to the door, and before I opened it, I said to Simian, 'Stop calling us Dumball and Garwin! We're Gumball and Darwin!' I think I need to tell her I'm sorry."

"Can I tell her if you can talk to her for you?" Darwin asked.

"Sure," Gumball smiled.

"Miss Simian," Darwin said.

Miss Simian walked over to Darwin and said, "What is it, Darwin?"

"Gumball has something to tell you," Darwin responded.

"Yes, Gumball?" Miss Simian asked.

"If you want, you can still call me and Darwin Dumball and Garwin," Gumball said. "I was just upset yesterday because I wasn't having a good day, and I didn't feel like dealing with you calling me Dumball, so I said that."

"Hooray!" Miss Simian cheered. She loved calling Gumball and Darwin Dumball and Garwin.

"Are you happy now?" Darwin asked.

"Yes," Gumball smiled.

**THE END!**


End file.
